Point clouds are a large collection of points that are placed on a three-dimensional coordinate system. Point clouds can be derived from raw data gathered by methods including the use of three-dimensional sensors to obtain points and other data from such three-dimensional objects as buildings, topographies, and/or manufactured items. This data may then be converted into a data file that can be manipulated by computer. The process of acquiring three-dimensional point clouds has experienced progress with the availability of mature scanning technologies that can reliably form three-dimensional point clouds of increasingly larger sizes.